Fitzgerald and Olivia
by phungulai
Summary: Years ago Olivia seduced and fell in love with Fitzgerald...Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is another one. I don't know where I am going with this or how long it will be so we will see. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I hope you enjoy…#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

"Oh that must be Abby, excuse me", said Olivia to her two dinner companions as she got up to go and answer the door.

"Abby did you lose your key again", she asked loudly as she was walking towards the door.

She answered the door with a stunning smile and eyes filled with laughter. Once she opened the door and laid eyes on the person on the other side, her heart nearly stopped. She had not seen this face in nearly 10 years and truth be told she never thought she would see it as long as she lived. She had moved across the world to make sure that they never crossed paths again.

"Hi", said the stranger in that baritone voice that still managed to make her feel sensations in places she had no business feeling sensations, especially when it came to this fine specimen that stood before her

"Hi", she replied in turn.

"Aren't you going to invite me in", he asked

"The last time that you and I talked it didn't end very well for you", she replied with a whole lot of attitude.

"How could I forget, I had to get stitches afterwards", he replied

"You should be glad that was the only thing you needed and not a casket", she said with a roll of her eyes." What are you doing here? I thought I made it very clear the last time we spoke that I never ever wanted to lay eyes on you. I never wanted to even share the same breathing space with you. I hate you remember?"

"If you would let me in I would tell you", he reply. He was really starting to lose his patience with her. Gosh what made her think he wanted to be anywhere near her?, he thought to himself

Liv stepped aside so he could enter. "I have company so could we do this in my study, all you have is 5 minutes and I want you gone, do you understand".

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "oh…are you entertaining your gentleman friend?"

"How that would be any of your business I fail to understand", she replied with a shrug of her shoulder

"It must be serious if you can go to the dinner table in your bedroom slippers", he said. He waited for a reply but none came.

The house was beautiful, big and spacious. The décor was tastefully done and screamed Liv. She had always been very stylish so he wouldn't expect her house to be any different. As she led him towards her study he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her ass. "She does have the sexiest ass" he thought to himself only to reprimand himself that he was a married man and such thoughts are not acceptable.

"I see you have your wedding band on that means you're still married", she said eyeing his left hand. She walked closer to him and he backed away from her. After a few steps back he was stuck between her desk and her, he had nowhere to run. She lifted her perfectly manicured hand onto his firm hard chest and looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and his mouth went dry."So where does your dutiful wife think you are. Does she know that you made a trip half way across the world to see the women you were screwing whilst you where engaged to her, a women whose pussy you loved to taste", she said in a very sexy husky voice." Is your marriage so strong that she is not bothered by you being in a room with me with her so far away?"

"She…she…

"Yeah, she knows that you're a man of you word. Your word is your bond. You are the noble Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, the man who would die before he breaks his word. Did she ever ask you why I never came to your wedding?"

"Yes she did", he replied

"What lie did you tell her?" she asked him in voice filled with hate

"Oh fuck off", he said in anger with eyes that had changed from the beautiful cerulean blue she adored at a point in her life to a stormy grey.

She took a deep breath and turned away from him, "Fuck you right back but your right. How dreadful or happy your marriage is, is none of my business. So are the lies and truth that you choose to share with her"

"Well what is it that brings you here". She turned to look at the time and realized that she has been away from her dinner table for 10 minutes." Say what you are here to say and leave", she said in her no nonsense tone and folded her arms across her chest

"Liv, I think maybe you want to be seated for what I have to tell you", he said in a low voice

His whole demeanor had changed, his shoulders slumped and he released a heavy breathe. In her gut she knew that what he was about to say would change her world and not in a good way

"Fitz just say what you are here to say", she said. Her heart was beating so fast she was positive it would stop at any moment

He walked toward and took her hand in his and looked into her eyes that had stared at him with so much fire and now with fear of the unknown, "Liv last night I got a call from my mother to tell me something very bad had happened. Your dad had gone to a business function. On his way home he got into an accident. A drunk driver drove into him. Olivia, I am so sorry but he didn't make it. I am so sorry Liv; tell me what you need."

Tears were streaming down Olivia's face, she couldn't breathe. She had just skyped with her dad a few days ago. She had been so busy and she hadn't talked to him in 3 days and now Fitz was telling her that was dead, killed by a drunken driver. Fitz pulled her into his arms and she cried, she literally screamed. It hurt him to see her in so much pain and knowing there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. Yes, they hated each other and said hateful things to one another but there was a time when they liked each other. While she was crying, Fitz heard footsteps coming towards the study. He didn't care if her boyfriend walked in on her clinging to him in her time of need, he actually couldn't wait to see the guy who made her so happy and would probably be her husband someday. When the door opened, never in a million years would he have been prepared for what he saw.

In stepped two little figures with cerulean blue eyes, dark curly hair, and pouty lips. They looked at the man whose arms were around their mother.

They walked into the room, Olivia still crying and oblivious to the fact that her dinner companions had entered the room

"Mama, why are you crying", asked Aaliyah as she crossed to her mother

Her sister Alexandria walked in behind her and stood with her tiny fists firmly on her hip and scowled at the tall imposing figure in front of her and asked, "Who are you and why did you make our mama cry?"

Fitz was speechless and stood there in shock as he looked into two sets of cerulean blue orb that were identical to his own.

When she heard her daughters speak, she immediately tensed in Fitz arms. As she stepped away from him she could see the questions in his eyes. Unfortunately for her that was not the only thing she saw in them, she saw anger as well. She could not believe that this was happening right now. She had moved across the world to make sure that this never happened. She moved out of his arms and turned to look at her babies. She sat on the sofa and her children came to sit next to her. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Mama what's wrong, why are you crying", asked Aaliyah. She really was a sweet child. She cared about other people's feeling and often put their needs before her own. In some ways she was like Fitz. She always kept her promises and never went back on her word.

As Olivia looked at her she just started crying again. She couldn't hold her tears back. At that moment in time she felt so alone. Her father had always been there for her. He made sure she had the best of everything and supported her in every decision she made, whether he agreed with her or not.

Seeing her mother so distraught, Aaliyah put her tiny arms around her mother and held her as she cried," mama please don't cry, you're making me sad. Whatever is wrong we will help you fix it?" As her mother continued to cry she held on to her tighter. She looked to her sister for help to console her but her sisters attention was elsewhere.

"Excuse me sir, who are you and what did you do to her to make her cry. I am seriously losing my patience here, speak before I call the police", said Alexandria in a voice full of anger. Fitz just started at her and said nothing. She took a couple of steps towards him and looked into his eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of Fitz's face and said, "Old man, are you mute or what? You know what I don't care. I am not going to call the police; I will call my uncle Huck. He is going to beat you so bad your own mother won't recognize you"

"Alex, put your phone away. There is no need to call Huck. Come here, sit." Olivia said to her. Before she turned to walk to her mother she turned to look at Fitz and said, "I am watching you"

"Girls, this is an old family friend. His name is Fitzgerald Grant…"

"Fitzgerald, seriously, Fitzgerald. Oh man your parents must have not liked you. Who in their right mind would name their child that?" said Alex looking at Fitz. At that moment Olivia looked at her daughter and didn't like that she had her attitude

"Stop that, you're being rude and you don't even know the whole story. I am sorry sir; I apologize for my sister's behavior". She stood up and walked towards Fitz and offered her hand to him." My name is Aaliyah Pope, pleasure to make your acquaintance. That rude girl is my younger sister, Alexandria."

She then took her seat next to her mother on the couch and held her hand." So mama what is it. What do you want to tell us?"

"As I was saying, Fitz is a family friend. Our families have been friends for years."

"Ok, than what is he doing here?" asked Alex

"There was an accident and your grandpapa were involved", a lump started to develop in her throat."My darlings I am so sorry but he didn't make it. He died." The tears started falling again and this time her daughters wept with her. They had a very good relationship with their grandfather. They loved him so much. He was the only other blood relation they knew. As the only grandchildren, Liv's father made sure to spoil them whenever he got a chance. She held her children as they cried and looked across to Fitz who was still standing by the desk in her study. She saw sadness in his eyes as he looked at the girls crying. He mourned with them. But as his eyes meet Liv's, the sadness was gone from his eyes and he looked at her with so much hate.

After the sobs from the girls had subsided, Liv told them to go to their rooms. Tomorrow they would make arrangements to travel to the States to make the funeral arrangements.

After the girls left the study and she was sure they were in their room, she looked at Fitz.

He was so angry she was visibly shaking."Olivia how could you do this to me. How could you keep my children from me? Do you hate me that much." He said with eyes that were shining with unshed tears.

"I can explain Fitz, please let me explain"

"How could you possibly explain this, there is no reasonable excuse for what you did. Was this your way of punishing me for choosing Mellie over you?"

"No, of course not", she said

"Ok please make me understand, how come I am only finding out nearly a decade later that I have children."

"Who said they were yours?"

"Oh come on, they have my eyes and my ears. I know they are mine", he said through clenched teeth

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they are about 10 years old and if I remember correctly I was fucking you around that time"

"Stop being crass"

"Admit it, they are my children."

"Yes, they are your children", replied Olivia

"You fucken bitch. As soon as you bury your father, I will be suing you for custody. I will make it my life mission to destroy you. Do you understand me?" his voice was fill of venom and his eyes where stormy grey."Did you pass them off as another man's", he asked

"Of course not. I would never do that. I have raised them all on my own with the help of some good friends." She said. "But let's get one thing straight Fitzgerald, you will never take my children away. I will see you dead before that happens".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: I am sure that you guys thought I had abandoned it. I'm very sorry about the late update. Thank you guys for all the encouragement to continue and as always I will try to not disappoint or keep you waiting too long for an update. Thank you all for reading my stories and taking the time to review…#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

"I could kill you right now", Fitz said as he paced around the room. It all he had not to trash the room they were

"With your children upstairs, I highly doubt it" she said as she rolled her eyes

"This is not funny. How could you do this to me? Do my feeling matter so little to you"

"Your feelings?" she said as she crossed her arm. "The moment you said you would go ahead with the wedding you didn't matter to me anymore. Your feelings didn't matter. I wasn't thinking about you when I made my decision to leave. I was thinking about unborn child"

"Did you know before you left the States that you were pregnant? Did you know when you came to me at the church on the day of my wedding?"

"Yes I did" she said with her eyes downcast. "What was I suppose to do? I came to you, told you I love you and practically begged you to choose me but you made it clear that keeping a promise you made to a dead man was more important than your own happiness, it was more important than me. I have never begged anybody for anything but I begged you to choose me. I begged you to love me. Do you know what that does to a person? Do you know how humiliating it is to stand before someone and beg for their love?" she asked as a lump developed in her throat

"You were the one who came to me. You pursued me. It was you who wanted sex. I never led you to believe that we could be anything more than just sex." Fitz said as his anger grew

"If it was just sex why did you come to me over and over again? There so many other women who wanted you yet you came to me. It was me you wanted, it was me you craved making love to every night"

"I craved to fuck you", he said coldly wanting to hurt her

"You broke my heart Fitz. You're still breaking my heart"

"So because I broke your little heart you decided you would keep my children from me. I would have wanted to be there for my kids. I missed so many milestones. You didn't just rob me, you robbed them as well. What lies did you tell them when they asked where their father was?"

"They have never asked about you"

"Never in my life did I think I would hate anyone the way I hate you right now"

"I don't care Fitz. I stopped caring a long time ago"

"You had no right to keep them from me", Fitz said a lump developed in his throat.

"You need to leave", Olivia said totally dismissing him

"I am not going anywhere", he stated with his blood boiling at her dismissal of his hurt

"I can't do this with you right now. I need to check on my children and I have to plan my father's funeral remember"

"I am not losing them again. From this day on until the day I die, I will be a part of their lives whether you like it or not"

"Get out and stop stressing me. Use this time to figure out how you are going to explain to your wife that you have 9 year old children", she said to him as she opened the front door for him to leave

"This is not over", he said

She didn't reply as she shut the door in his face.

**XXX**

After Fitz left, Olivia went to check on her kids. Although the house was big enough and had enough rooms, they still shared a bedroom. She looked over at her girls, and thanked God for giving her priceless gifts. Her children were all she had and hell would freeze over first before anyone took them from her. After she left the kids' bedroom she called Abby and let her know what happened and sent an e-mail to the school principal to let her know the girls would not be in school for the week since they had a funeral to attend.

She had difficulty falling asleep that night. Sleep only came in the early hours of the morning.

"Mama, you didn't wake us up. We are going to be late for school", said Aaliyah

"Its ok sweetheart, the principal knows you won't be in for the rest of the week. We have to pack so we can go home for grandpa's funeral", Olivia said. Tears fell onto her cheeks as she thought about the fact that her father was dead.

"Mama, I am really sorry about grandpa", Aaliyah said sadly as she hugged her. It always puzzled her how her baby could be so much like her father when she has never been around him to pick up some of his characteristics.

"Yeah me too my sweet girl. Is your sister awake", Olivia asked

"No; you know she sleeps like the dead", Aaliyah said with a smile as she lay in her mother's arms

"I do not" said Alex as she walked into the room and onto the bed to join her mother and sister

"Morning pretty girl", Olivia said with a smile as she watched her youngest yawn and settle next to her

"Morning ladies" Alex said

"Mama, who is Mr. Grant", asked Aaliyah

"Who?" Olivia had expected questions from them but she didn't expect it to be the first thing she was asked in the morning

"Fitzgerald. The man with a weird name", Alex said

"That's rude Alex", said Aaliyah as she looked at her sister with a serious expression.

"Rude; that would be the parents that gave him that name", Alex replied equally serious

"Ok guys please it's too early in the morning", Olivia said before this argument got out of hand.

"When do we leave?" asked Aaliyah shifting her attention to her mother

"Tonight, we just have to pack and we will fly home tonight", Olivia told the girls

"When will we come back?" asked Alex

"We will see, why don't you guys get out the clothes your'll want to take", Olivia told her girls

They jumped out of the bed; made their way into their bedroom and started going through their clothes.

Afternoon came and they made their way to the airport. The nice thing about having a successful father was that his company had a private jet. She didn't have to go though the hassle of trying to buy tickets at the last minute. When they got onto the plane, Fitz was already there.

He had had a hard time falling asleep the previous night. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was a father. And he wasn't just a father to one child, he had two beautiful girls. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do once he gets home but he will cross that bridge when he gets there. The most important thing right now was that Olivia should introduce him to his kids properly. He sat, lost in thought so he didn't hear them walk in. He was still so very angry at Olivia. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her so instead he looked at the two little angels that were his daughters. They looked so identical he was sure that for most people it was heard to tell them apart.

"Hello", he said as he smiled kindly at them. One of the girls smiled back at him while other just looked at him with disinterest. He would bet 10 years of his life that the one who smiled was Aaliyah

"Hello", Aaliyah said with a wave of a hand and a smile

Fitz turned to Alex as he waited for her to greet him. The girl just looked at him and said nothing. It wasn't until her mother lightly hit her on the back of her head did she reply.

"Don't keep quiet when your elders speak to you. It's disrespectful and I won't have it. You know what I do to little girls who are disrespectful", Olivia said

"Ok mama I am sorry", she apologized as she went to sit on the couch opposite Fitz."Hello Fitzgerald Grant", she said looking at Fitz

"Hello Alex", he said as he smiled at

His girls might have been twins but they were as different as night and day. He could tell that Alex took after her mother in the attitude department and he was already dreading the teenage stage that was looming on the distance. Aaliyah was the shy and calm one. She took after him.

They were settled and sat in silence as they waited for the plane to take off. Once they were airborne he stood to get himself something to drink. Olivia followed him to get juice for her and the girls.

"When are you planning on telling them that I am their father?" Fitz asked

"I will tell them Fitz, just give me some time", she said not looking at him

"Well madam time is what you don't have. You need to tell them before we get home. Its won't take people a lot to figure out that they are mine"

She knew he was right but she was scared of how they would react. Would they hate her when they found out that she had kept them from their father? Aaliyah would most likely be upset but she was sure Alex wouldn't.

"I know Fitz but please just give me time to plan how I will tell them. I know I have no right to ask you for anything but I am begging please just give me a little time"

"Ok. But Livvie you need to make it soon. I won't be kept away from them any longer"

"Thank you", she said as she walked away from him and sat next to her girls to watch the movie. After the movie they had dinner and a couple of hours later the girls were ready to turn in for the night. The plane had two bed rooms. The girls were going to share one bed while Olivia had the other. He was going to sleep on the couch. He didn't have a problem with that since the couch and chairs on this plane were comfortable to sleep on.

After the girls were asleep she walked back into the lounging area. She didn't miss the way Fitz looked at her as she walked towards him. She had caught him staring at her ass more than once. The tension between them was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Fitz was silently praying that she would just go to sleep. He didn't trust her but most importantly he didn't trust himself around her. He was married and had no business feeling and having his lustful thoughts about Olivia. He told himself to ignore her, to not even look at her and she would go away.

"Do you have children with Mellie", she asked.

"No we don't"

"Why not", Olivia asked

"Olivia it's none of your business", he said never taking his eyes of the book he was now reading

"Well there is no need to be so rude"

"I wasn't…"

Olivia looked away from him for a moment. This was going to be a long ride. She let her eyes roam over his body. She had to admit, he was without a doubt the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on. As her eyes journeyed from his face; down his muscular chest and arms, finally resting on his hands. The things those hands did to her…

"I will never forget the way your hands felt against my skin", Olivia said catching him completely off guard.

"Do you remember how it felt between us Fitz? I will never forget it and I am sure you have spent all these years trying to forget but you can't."

"Olivia I am a married man. You can't ask me such things. It's not right for you to say those things to me"

"I remember a night when you worked late. I came into your office after making sure that everyone had left. I came to you and told you I wanted you. I told you what I wanted you to do to me and do you recall what you said"

Fitz did remember all too well but he was not going to play this game with her

"Ok since you're being unco-operative I will tell you what you said. You said 'Olivia I am engaged to be married, you can't talk to me like that'", Olivia said without removing her gaze on his profile.

"A few days later you had me on my back on top of your desk and ate my pussy like a man starved. Best night of my life"

Fitz closed his eyes momentarily as the memory of that night played over and over in his head.

"You know if you are going to pretend that you are reading that book, the least you can do is turn the page. You have been on same page for the past five minutes"

"Olivia shut up", he said through clenched teeth. He was angry at himself for reacting to her words. He was painfully hard and prayed to the heaven that she wouldn't see the bulge on his crotch

"Does she let you eat her Fitz. Does she let you fuck her or does she still only lets you 'make love' to her?" Olivia continued undeterred by his outburst

"What?" Fitz asked with furrowed brows

"Well you know when we girls are together we talk. Nothing is off limit. She had said she would never let you eat her and she would never give you head. Said it was disgusting. So I am wondering if she still feels that way"

"She is my wife and what happens in the privacy of our bedroom is none of your business"

"Oh so she doesn't let you eat her. Maybe I should have told her what she was missing out on. Please tell me she at least allows you to fuck her like there was no tomorrow", she smirked

Fitz continued to ignore her.

"You know if you had married me I would have let you eat me whenever and wherever you wanted. You know that's true because I have let you give it to me whenever, wherever and however you want. Do you remember what you said the first time you kissed my pussy? You said I tasted like raspberries and cream. Oh I loved hearing you say that but not as much as when you told me how strong my pussy game was. Yes you were drunk but you know what they say 'a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

"Olivia please stop", he begged huskily. He knew if she didn't, he would do something he would regret

"No" She said showing him no mercy

"I have never cheated on my wife…"

"Every time you touch yourself with me in mind you are cheating on her. Every time you have sex with her and your mind drifts of to me, you are cheating on her. I would know since I have done the same thing with my ex"

"Ex?" he asked as he felt anger rise within him. He had no business being jealous but he couldn't help it

"Yes. I am a woman with needs and a girl could use her hands and vibrators for so long before she wants the real thing"

"What happened to him?"

"We broke up obviously"

"Why?"

"Because when I was with him you were all I could think of. I screamed your name when I climaxed and the thing is, that wasn't the only time."

"Have you ever introduced the girls to your boyfriends?"

"Boyfriend; there was only one boyfriend after you. He was my attempt at moving on. After him I didn't get involved with anyone"

"Why?" he asked curious

"Because as stupid as it might sound; I still love you Fitz. I will probably love you until the day I die." She smiled sadly

Fitz was left speechless. In the moment she looked so fragile. He could see the pain in her eyes and cursed himself for being the cause.

"I am sorry"

"Tell me you love me. Fitz I have tried to love someone else and I can't. It's not possible that I could love you so much yet you feel nothing for me in return. Admit it, you do love me"

"I don't love you", he said and sighed heavily.

He did love her. That was the God honest truth. He loved her all those years ago and he still loved her today. He had on so many nights wished that he had met her first. There were times when he nearly told her how he really felt but he stopped himself each time.

He had given his word to Mellie's father that he would take care of her. The man had asked him on his death bed to take care of his daughter when was gone. He promised him that she would never be alone, he would be her family. He had wanted the old man to rest in peace.

"Ok", Olivia said. She had thought after all these years she wouldn't hurt when he said he didn't have feelings for her but that gut wrenching heartache was still there. She had lost count of the number of the times she professed to love him and each time he never answered in the way she wanted to.

"Before I knew you I believed that each one of us has a soul mate out there. When you walked into my father's office I understood the meaning of 'you took my breath away'. I can still remember what you wearing, even the socks. I really thought you were my soul mate. I really believed that we were meant to be. Even though I was a whole continent away and a part of me hated you, I still believed that one day we would be together. I had hoped that somehow fate would somehow…" she said as she sighed. "I am sorry I was disrespectful in the manner I spoke to you just now. I was disrespectful to you, Mellie and the vows you made to each other"

Olivia stood up and made her way to the bedroom she would be sleeping.

Fitz watched her as she walked into the bedroom and close the door behind her.

"I love you too. I love you with all that is in me", he whispered to himself


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: hey guys, i am sorry for not updating as often as i promised. i have not been in the best of health at the moment. i will update inlove with my best friend either tomorrow or the day after. Once again i want to say thank you for all the support and encouragement. thank you for the taking the time to read and review and the PMs. i hope you guys enjoy the latest update...#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

Olivia stood with her back to the door and let her tears fall. When would she learn to give up on him and move on with her life? She took off her clothes and got into bed wearing just her panty and bra. She promised herself one thing, she had made a fool of herself for the last time. She lay in bed thinking about the first time she met him.

**TEN YEARS EARLIER**

_"Olivia". said Eli as he walked towards his daughter with his arms wide open_

_"Daddy", Olivia said as she jumped into his arms_

_"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow"_

_"I know I wanted to surprise my old man"_

_"Well I am surprised, my darling. How have you been"_

_"I have been great but I have missed you so much"_

_"Me too munchkin"_

_"Daddy please, I'm an adult now you can't call me that", Olivia said with a pout_

_"You will always be my little girl. Even when you're old and grey, you will still be my munchkin"_

_"I love you dad"_

_"I love you too sweetheart. So do you have anything you planned for the summer?"_

_"Well I think I want to use this time to learn a few things instead of travelling and more importantly I want to spend more time with my old man"_

_"Well I have no objection to spending more time with my girl"_

_"Good, because I was wondering if I could help out around here. I am going to be a lawyer and the very near future and I can't think of anyone better to learn from than my father"_

_"I am would like nothing more than for you to learn about the company because one day it will be yours, at least a part of it"_

_"As long I inherent it a 100 years from now I have no problem with that"_

_"The only problem is that I am working on a really important case for a very rich client so for the time being,you can help someone else"_

_"Daddy I wanted to learn from you, i want to work with. i am not intrested in learning from anyine else", she sulked_

_"Please honey just for two weeks and than I am all yours."_

_"Ok fine, who is it"_

_"It's Fitz"_

_"Fitz as in Fitzgerald Grant the Third?", she asked her heart skipping a beat_

_"Yes"_

_"I thought he was in Afganistan"_

_"He was and now he is back…Come in", Rowan said as he was intruppted by a knock on his door_

_"Eli you wanted…", he stopped mid sentence as his eyes landed on the young lady seated on one of the chairs_

_"Fitz, come in my boy. I want you meet my daughter Olivia"_

_Olivia stood up and offered her hand for him to shake. She remembered him from when she was younger. He was always handsome but now he was just something out of this world_

_"Hi", she said a bit dazed_

_"Hi"Fitz said with a smile."Wow you have grown. I think the last time I saw you, you wore glasses and had pigtails", he laughed_

_"Yeah, well I'm a grown woman now", she said softly_

_"I was just telling Liv, that I have a really important case at the moment and I can't teach her all that she wants to know so I was wondering if you would take her under your wing"_

_"I have no objections to being under you Fitzgerald", she thought to herself_

_"I have no problem with that. I am working on a pro-bono case at the moment and I would welcome any assistance"_

_"Ok, it's settled than. Olivia tomorrow you will start helping Fitz with what ever he needs, for now I really have to go. I am already late for a meeting. Bye honey I will be home by 6 do you want to eat out or…"_

_"I will cook it's fine"_

_"Ok than see you later", Eli said as he kissed her cheek and walked out_

_"Well I think I will getting going too. So I will see you tomorrow morning"_

_"Thank you for taking me under you", she said huskily as she walked closer to him."i cannot tell you greatful i am. I want you to know that you can be as hard as you to want to be with me. I can take it", Olivia said as she fluttered her eyes lashes at him and biting her lower lip_

_Fitz didn't know how to answer that. Was she coming on to him or what?_

_"Ok, I have to go, bye Miss Pope"_

_"Bye Mr Grant"_

_When Fitz closed the door Olivia took out her phone and called her best friend Abigail Whelan._

_"Hey girl" Abby answered_

_"Abby oh my gosh you will never guess who I just met?"_

_"Who, please don't tell me you met Goerge Clooney or else I am going to die"_

_"No of course not, I just met my future husband and baby daddy"_

_"What?"_

_"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, 6 foot something, beautiful cereluen blue eyes, great head of hair…"_

_"Better than Mcdreamy?"_

_"When since his is gonna be my husband I will have to say yes. I am being bias but shit I don't give a fuck. As I was saying, great hair, body of a Greek god and Abby guess what?" Olivia was salivating just thinking about it_

_"What?"_

_"He walks like a boss", Olivia said with a hand over her heart_

_On the other side of the line, Abby was buckling over with laughter._

_"Damn Liv you are killing me here. How does a boss walk?"_

_"You are just gonna to see it for yourself"_

_"Ok I can't wait. When can I meet my best friend's future husband?"_

_"Are you busy tomorrow?"_

_"Not really"_

_"Good, tomorrow you will bring me lunch at the office and you will meet him then"_

_"How Old is he"_

_"Older than me of course"_

_"Why can't you date a guy who is our age, like Jake Ballard, he is so inlove with you and has been for as long as I can remember?"_

_"Because he thinks he is the end all and be all but I know he ain't shit. Plus I love myself too much to have my first time be with a little boy who thinks he has it all figured out. Fitz is my guy, I am going to have him, even if I have to walk on dead bodies to get him, I will do it, i will have him"_

_"Ok love and I will be there to help you get him because that is what best friends do, they help each other with the most evil and dangerous plans"_

_"I knew their was a reason I love you so much Abigail"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Olivia wiped a tears as she thought back to when all this shit started. She didn't regret anything that happened with Fitz because through everything she had been gifted withg two beautiful daughters. They were a handful at times but they made her life worthwhile.

Fitz was laying on the couch try to get some shut eyes. they still had 8 hours left of the flight. He had a lot of explaining to do, not just to wife but to his whole family. He was dreading the conversation with his younger brother Teddy the most. Teddy had had a crush on Olivia but Fitz had told him that Olivia was seeing someone else. Techinically, that hadn't been a lie since he was sleeping with her at the time.

Fitz was disturbed from his thoughts when the door to the bedroom that the girls slept in opened. They walked out one after the other with their curls all over the place. He couldn't get over adorable they looked. He has done a lot of things in his life that he was ashamed of but his children were not among them. Yes, the situation wasn't ideal but whatever

"Where is our mother?" said twin A. He still needed to learn how to separate them

"Who are you?", asked Fitz

"I am her daughter?"

"So you must Alex", he said. This little girl was Olivia through and through

"Gold star for you Mr Grant, now where is my mommy"

"She is through that door"

Alex made her to the door,opened it and walked in.

"Are you coming", she asked her sister

"I will be there soon"

Aaliyah went and sat on one of the chairs opposite the couch Fitz lying on. She looked at him for what seems like forever before she said anything

"Are you our dad?" She asked suddenly

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Alex and I don't know our dad and I just think you are"

"Why?"

"Our eyes are the same. So are you my dad?"

"Yes"

He knew he had promised Olivia her would give her time to tell them at her own pace but he didn't know how else to answer her question.

"Do you love my mom?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I am already married"

"You have another family"

"Yes"

"Is that why you don't love my sister and I"

"No sweetheart I love you and your sister every much"

"Than why haven't you ever called on Christmas or our birthdays?"

"It's complicated"

"I don't like you any more", she said with her lower lip trembling like her mothers did when she is about to cry

"Honey why?" Fitz said as he knelt before her

Aaliyah burst into tears. Fitz' heart broke as she watched his daughter balling her eyes out.

"What did you do to my child", Olivia said as she came through the door. She forgot that she was only wearing her bra and panties. The sound of her baby crying had her thinking of ways to punish whoever was responsible for her sorrow.

"I didn't do anything to her I swear", Fitz said as Olivia pushed him away from her baby

"Then why is my child crying Fitz, she is not crazy", Olivia spat at him."Don't cry baby. Tell mummy whats wrong", Olivia said trying to comfort her

"We were just talking and out of nowhere she started crying. I swear I didn't do anything to her"

"Well Fitz my child's tears are telling me something"

"She asked me if I was her dad and I told her i was and things went downhill from there"

"You what?"

"I told her I was her father"

"I asked you to let me tell them in my own time which was going to be soon enough. I know them better than you"

"Yeah and whose fault is it that I didn't know my own children"

"You are our dad", said Alex in a small voice

"Yes", Fitz admitted

Olivia carried a whimpering Aaliyah in her arms back to the bedroom and laid her down. She had thought Alex would have come back to bed with them but was surprised to see that she didn't

"Sweetie I am going to get your sister and we are going to talk ok"

"Alright"

Olivia kissed her before leaving the bed

"Lex, come to mommy"

"If its ok with you can I just sit here with dad for a bit", Alex said softly

"Ok", she said. "I will not be held responsible for what happens to you if you make her cry too", she said looking Fitz dead in the eye before softly shutting the door behind her

"You don't mind if I call you dad do you?" she asked softly

"No. It would make me the happiest man alive to honest"

"Aaliyah can be every emotional you learn with time", as she made her way over to the couch and sat next to her father.

"I really didn't mean to make her cry", Fitz said with a crack in his voice

Alex got on her knees on the couch and hugged her father,"I know you didn't mean to make her cry"

Fitz couldn't believe what was happening. He had honestly thought Alex didn't like him. Having her hugging him had him in tears. He held her tightly as he silently cried.

"Thank you", Fitz said as she pulled away from him

"You are welcome dad. You know, you remind me of Aaliyah"

"You remind me of you're mother"

"My aunt Abby said the very same thing"

They laughed at that

"Tell me about yourself"

"Well I am 9 years old. My full name is Alexander Omuhle Pope. Omuhle is Zulu for 'the beautiful one' because duh I am so pretty", she said as she laughed,

"Yes that you are", he laughed along with her

"Are your mum and dad alive?"

"Yes, and they will be very happy to meet you and your sister"

"Do they have other grandchildren?"

"No"

"Yes", Alex said as punched the air

"Why are you so happy", he laughed

"They will spoil us rotten I am sure of it"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Grandpa Pope said it was the duty of every grandparent to spoil their grandchildren"

"Really now"

"Yes, I hope grandma and grandpa Grant take their duty seriously"

Fitz couldn't stop himself from laughing, he laughed so hard his side was hurting. He was looking forward to life as a father.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: I'm sorry for being so late. please excuse any mistakes. thank you once again for the continued support. thank you for taking time to review and encouraging PM's. Enjoy the latest update**

"Why is he laughing like that", Aaliyah said to her mother as she heard Fitz laugh at whatever Alex had said

"I don't know"

Aaliyah kept quiet as she wiped the last of her tears

"So are you ready to tell mommy what made you cry", Olivia asked her daughter

"Is he really our dad?"

"Yes"

"Then where was he all this time", she asked in a small voice as tears started building her again in her eyes

"Honey you are too young to understand"

"I am smart, you say that all the time. I will understand mommy I promise", she said begging her mother to make her understand

"I don't know how to explain it to you right now. Believe me when you I say he loves you and sister"

"You can't love someone you don't know. So how can he love us?"

"I loved you and your sister with all of my heart before I met you. Plus he is your father so his love for you girls comes naturally"

Aaliyah thought about her mother's statement for a minute

"I still don't like him", she finally said

"Why?"

"He missed so many birthdays. He has never bought us a Christmas present. He wasn't there on our first day of school"

"It's just so complicated little one. Just give him a chance"

"I don't like him, why should I?"

"Because I am asking you. Mommy messed up and now I am asking you to help me fix it by giving him a chance"

They heard Alex and Fitz laugh and at that moment Aaliyah got off the bed, made her way to the door, opened it and glared at her sister

"Why are you laughing with him?",Aaliyah asked

"He is so funny", Alex replied laughing

"Last week, Molly made you cry and I stopped playing with her. He made me cry but you are still laughing with him"

"Aali…"

"I am your twin. You shouldn't like people I don't like", Aaliyah said as her blue eyes met her fathers

Just like her father she had a possessive streak

"But Liyah he is our dad", Alex said trying her best to make her sister see thing from her point of view

"He is not our dad; he has never come to any of our birthdays and has never been with us on Christmas. So tell me how he is our dad?"

"Mommy Liyah is being mean to me", Alex said as tears started to well in her eyes

"Liyah please honey stop" Olivia said getting worked up by the whole situation. She herself wanted to cry. Seeing her babies argue always broke her heart.

"No mum I don't want him in our family",

"He is our dad so he is our family", Alex said before she started crying her eyes out

"Ok calm down girls", Fitz said

Fitz didn't know what else to say. He cast an angry glare in Olivia's direction but the look on her face softened his features. She, just like his children had tears running down her face. He blamed her for all this mess, if only she had been honest and told him about being pregnant and having his children, they wouldn't be questioning his love for them

"You are making mommy sad", Fitz said in hopes that the sight of their mother in distress would make them stop their arguing

Olivia wiped her tears

"See what you did? You made mommy cry", Alex accused her sister

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Ok shut up that's enough. Both of you go to bed", Olivia said

"I am not sleepy", Alex said

"I didn't ask you if you were sleepy or not I said go to bed", Olivia

Alex looked at her father for help but he said nothing

"Don't look at your father; he is not going to argue your case for you"

"I don't want to sleep with Liyah, I am upset with her"

"Well it's a good thing I taught you to never fall asleep upset with each other"

"Mommy…" Alex sulked

"No I don't want to hear it. Say goodnight to your father"

Alex kissed her father goodnight and made her way to the bedroom she and her sister were sharing. Aaliyah went to the bedroom without acknowledging either of her parents.

"You know all of this your fault"

"Shut up Fitz. I know my daughters. When they wake up they would have forgotten about all this", she said without paying him any attention as she walked to the bedroom she would be sleeping in

XXX

It was 10 hours later when their plane landed at a private airport. Their driver was already waiting for them. Fitz had the driver drop Olivia and the girls first before making his way to his own house.

"Are you and the girls going to be ok", Fitz asked her as he and driver bought in the last their luggage

"Yeah, It's just so strange being back here without dad", she with sadness in her voice

"I could book you guys into a hotel if it's too hard for you be here"

"No thank you. I want to be here. I grew up here. This is my home"

"I'm really sorry for your loss sweet baby…", he said softly as he attempted to pull her into his arms

"Don't call me that", Olivia said as she stepped away from him

"Liv…"

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago"

"Ok"

"You can go back to your wife now"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Difficult? Me?"

"Yes"

"I am not being difficult. I am just merely asking you to leave so that I can get my children settled in and to grieve for my father in peace. I don't want you to comfort me; I don't want anything from you"

It was a lie but she had to be strong because being in his arms even if it's just for a minute always had her mind fantasizing about things that would never happen

"Fine I will leave but tomorrow, I will be coming over to see MY children", Fitz said feeling hurt that she didn't want him near her.

"Are you going to tell her when you get home?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell your wife that you have children", she said as she rolled her eyes."I could tell her for you if you're scared"

Mellie was a good person but Olivia hated her for having the one thing she wanted.

"You are a mental case you know that right", Fitz said to her as he made his way to the door

He walked out of the door, got into his car and drove away. Instead of going home, he drove to his parent's house. He knew they were probably asleep but he didn't have anyone else to talk to. In another situation he would have talked to Teddy but he couldn't.

He arrived at his parents place and let himself in since he had the keys. He went straight to his father's office and poured himself a glass of scotch. He stood by the window and looked out to the dark night

"Fitzgerald what are you doing here? When did you get back", Fitzgerald senior said as he walked into his office

"Dad, sorry I woke you up"

"It's fine", he said with a wave of his hand

Fitz smiled sadly

"How is Liv? How did she take all of this? Where is she?", his father asked

"Dad I messed up?"

"Messed up?" Gerry asked

"Yes"

"What happened son? You can tell me anything"

"Dad I…", Fitz said not knowing how to continue

"You can tell me anything Fitzgerald?"

"Olivia has a child, in fact she has two. They are twins. They are girls"

"What? That's great. I am happy for her"

"Yeah"

"And Eli never said anything to us. I wonder why?" he said thoughtfully

"Yes"

"Why wouldn't he share that with us? He was my friend"

"Olivia asked him not to say anything"

"Why would she do that?", his father asked puzzled

"Because I am the father"

"Come again"

"I am the father"

"What do you mean you are the father?"

"I got her pregnant. I am the father of her children"

"But how?" big Gerry asked confused

Fitz raised an eyebrow at his father's question

"I just don't understand Fitz... How old are the girls", Gerry asked as her shook his head in an attempt to stop the questions swirling around in his head

"They are nine"

"Fitz they are our grandchildren, when will we meet them?", his father said smiling

"Soon"

"Well I know it's not the most ideal of situations but congratulations son", he said pulling him into his arms

"Thanks dad"

"Do you have a picture of them?"

"Well I have a picture of one. The other doesn't like me very much at the moment. But I guess if you see one you would have seen them both", he said pulling out his phone

"One doesn't like you. Why is that?"

"Because she thinks that I don't love them since I have never been there for anything"

"Ouch that must suck"

"And I can't really say the person they should be upset with is there mother, who lied to them and me"

"I am sure she had good reason"

"What are their names?"

"Their names are Alexandria and Aaliyah Pope. Alex is the twin that likes me and the one in the pictures"

"Wow she is beautiful. Look at those grant eyes", said Gerry in wonder looking at his granddaughter

"I am telling you dad they are most beautiful kids ever"

"Look at you being the proud father. What about my other granddaughter? Jesus your mother is going to freak when she hears this. She has wanted a grandchild for the longest time and now she gets two"

"She is going to spoil them", Fitz said causing her father to laugh

"You are going to change their last name right? They are Grants, they are our blood and as such they should have our name"

"One step at a time dad"

"What are going to tell Mellie?"

"I don't know dad. That's why I am here I need you to tell me what you do"

"Fitz I have never been in this situation and I don't know anybody who has been in such a predicament so I really can't tell you what to do"

"I don't want to hurt my wife"

"You should have thought of that when you and Olivia were making those babies"

"Dad it was an accident"

"Why didn't you use protection?"

"I did…sometimes"

"Sometimes?" Gerry asked in shock

"Yes"

"That means you slept with her more than once"

"I did"

"So you had an affair with her?"

"I wasn't married at the time so I didn't have an affair with her. I have never stepped out of my marriage"

"Oh so she was your…what is that word young people use these days…side-chick. She was your side-chick"

"Dad don't call her that. She is the mother of my children"

"I am sorry I didn't mean any offence"

"I'm even scared to go home"

"Well you can't stay here"

"I don't want to break my wives heart"

"I know son"

"How do I tell her that's I have children with another woman"

All his father could do was shrug his shoulders. Fitz knew that he had to tell her before the funeral.

"Son go home and get some rest, if you can", said his father as he ushered him out the door

Fitz made his way home.

"Honey", Mellie said with a huge smile on her face as she descended down the stairs into her husband's arms

"Hey Mel, what are you still doing up", Fitz said as he kissed the top on her head

"Oh just reading over some case files. How is Olivia, poor thing must be a mess?"

"She is holding up"

"I know the situation is not ideal but I cannot wait to see her again after so long. She can finally tell me what was so important that she couldn't make our wedding"

All Fitz could so was smile tightly

"Come to bed, you must be tired"

"I am that I am"

Fitz kept his arm around Mellie's shoulder as they made their way back up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I have missed you", Mellie said kissing Fitz hungrily

"I missed you too"

XXX

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you settling in nicely", Fitz asked her

"Yeah thanks, my room is still the same. I haven't been here in nearly 10 years and he kept my room the same. He didn't move a thing"

"How are my daughters?"

"They are good. Watching cartoons and eating lucky charms straight from the box", Olivia said smiling

"They are their mother's children", he said laughing

"Yes. After the hell I went through pushing their big heads out me, they better be"

"Olivia I would like to introduce them to my parents. They already know that I am their father. There is no reason for them to not meet the rest of their family. Please"

"When did you tell your parents?"

"I told my father last night. He must have told my mother by now"

"Do you think they will hate me for keeping your children from you?" she asked with a small voice.

Olivia has always been fond of Fitz' parents and their opinion of her mattered to her.

"No Olivia they won't hate you", he said truthfully

"Have you told Mellie?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I will tell her today before I pick them. If she doesn't ask me for a divorce I would like to introduce them to her"

I pray she divorces you, Olivia thought to herself.

"Introduce them to who? Mellie"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"She is their family too"

"She is not their family. She is your wife that's all. She plays no role in their lives. Do you hear me Fitz?", she knew she was being unreasonable but what the hell

"She is their stepmother"

"She will not be step mothering my children. She can have her own. I won't share mine", she said slamming the phone down

If Fitz thought that he was going to play happy family with her kids and perfect little wife he had another thing coming.

Her phone rang again. She answered on the second ring.

"Olivia lets be amiable about this. I don't want to fight you for our kids. But if you push me I will fight you"

"Are you threatening to take my kids from me?"

"No, but I will involve the courts if you don't want to be grown up about this"

"Grown up? Listen I have raised and provided for them all on my own all these years. So I think I am pretty grown-up"

"I will be over in a few hours to see them. I am sure that you have things or errand to run before tomorrow. I will baby sit them for you"

"Fine whatever, you can have them for the day"

Olivia dropped the phone without so much as a goodbye. Fitz made his way down stairs to finally come clean to his wife

"Mel we have to talk", he said seriously

"Good morning to you too. What's wrong Fitz?", she said walking over to him

"Have a seat"

"Fitz its 9 in the morning, why do you look so serious"

"Because what I have to tell you is pretty serious"

"You are not dying are you. Please tell me you are not dying"

"Oh no, gosh no but when you hear what I have to say you will probably wish I was dying"

"Fitz what could be so bad…"

"I did something", Fitz said looking at hand instead of her. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye

"What"

"I don't know how I to tell you this"

"Just tell me Fitz", Mellie said with her heart beating like crazy

"I…."

"Just spit it out"

"I got Olivia pregnant"

For a minute there was complete silence in their kitchen. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop

"Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you right. You said you got Olivia pregnant"

"Yes"

"Which Olivia are you talking about?"

"Olivia Pope"

"How is that possible, we haven't seen her in nearly a decade?"

"I know"

"Then how did you get her pregnant"

"I got her pregnant about 10 years ago. She had twins. Girls"

"You went out and got another woman pregnant, knowing I can't have kids", Mellie said on the verge of tears

"I didn't plan this Mel I swear I didn't", he said trying to reach for her and hold her in his arms

"How could you do this to me Fitz? How could you break my heart like this" she said with a hand over heart and tears pouring out of her eyes

"It was a mistake Mellie. It happened before we were married and we only had sex once. I don't love her", Fitz said trying in his way to make the situation better. What else could do but lie?

"So what now? Are you going to leave me and be a family with her and your kids?"

"No I am never going to leave you. YOU are my family. When I said death do us part I meant it", Fitz said passionately as he held her face in the palm of his hands

"You don't love her". Mellie asked again

"No", Fitz lied again

"I need time"

"Time?"

"Yes, time to work through this. It may have been in the past but you cheated on me Fitz and not with a random girl. You cheated with Olivia Pope, the girl who was a family friend"

"Do you want me to move out?"

"No, I want you to stay but I need you to understand that I need time to work through this"

"I understand and you can have all the time you need"

"Thank you", Mellie said as she walked out of his arms

Fitz watched her walk out if his arms and asked the Lord to forgive him for all the hurt he put the people he loves through. He also prayed that Mellie never finds out that he and Olivia were intimate more than once. He would never forgive himself for hurting her like that.

"Will she be moving back to the States?",Mellie asked

"I honestly don't know. I hope she does. I would like to get to know my daughters. I have already missed out on so much"

"What are their names?"

"Aaliyah and Alexandria, Gosh they are the most beautiful girls in the planet. Do you want to see them?" he asked with a big smile on his face as he took his phone to show her the picture she had of Alex

"I am sorry", Mellie said sadly

"For what", he asked confused

"That I was never able to give you children"

"Hey we talked about this. I don't care if we have children or not. I love you either way", he said as he pulled her into his arms

"I know. It's just that seeing you so happy…enough of this", she wiped the last of her tears. "Oh my they are beautiful", Mellie said when she saw a picture on Alex

"Right", Fitz agreed as the proud father

"Do you have one of them together?"

"No, the other daughter still kind of hates me"

"Why"

"Her reason was because I haven't been a part of their lives. But they are identical twin so if you have seen one you have seen them both"

"Oh that sad, that she is mad at you"

"Can I introduce you to them? Would you like to meet them?"

"Don't you have to first talk it over with Olivia?"

"She won't mind"

"Ok, I would like to meet them"

For Mellie there was not getting around it. He was going to be their father for the rest of their lives so might as well as meet them.

XXX

A couple of hours later Fitz made his way over to Olivia's. Just as he was about to knock on the door it flew open. Alex launched herself into her father's arms. That instantly put a smile on his face.

"Daddy"

"Hey sweetheart", he said hugging her tightly

"How are you, I am fine. I hope you slept well, I sure did"

"Wow you're a regular miss chatterbox aren't you"

"Daddy", she whined as she laughed

"But you're the cutest little miss chatterbox ever"

"Thank you", she said as she blushed

"Where is your mom?", he asked as he walked in with her still in his arms

"She is doing Liyah's hair", she said

"Ok. You look very nice today"

"I am very excited to meet our grandparents"

"They are super excited to meet you guys"

"I can't wait to meet them too"

Laughing from the top of the stairs stopped their little conversation. Olivia walked down with Aaliyah's hand in hers. She looked so beautiful. In a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she was still the sexiest woman alive. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear her call his name

"Fitz", she said for the 3rd time

"What. Yeah"

"I said hi"

"Sorry I didn't hear you. Hi"

"Aaliyah…"Olivia said as she rubbed her daughters back soothingly

"Hello", Aaliyah said in a small. The greeting was directed at her father

"Hello, how are you", Fitz answered with a smile playing on his face

"I am fine thank you and how are you?"

"I am good. I am great", fitz said "I was just telling your sister that my parents are going to be very happy to finally meet you guys"

"Ok", Aaliyah said simply

"So I will pick them up in a few hours at your parents"

"Ok, my parents would like it if you joined us for dinner tonight"

"Will Mellie be there?"

"Yes of course she is my wife"

"I don't think that would be a good idea"

"Liv…"

"I don't have time to argue with you Fitz"

"Fine", Fitz said they made their way out of the house

"You won't be gone long right", Aaliyah asked her mother as they got into Fitz SUV

"No sweetheart. Mommy just had a few things so sort before the funeral tomorrow. As soon as I am done I am coming to fetch you and your sister ok"

"Ok"

"Bye Alex", she said as she kiss her cheek

"Bye mommy"

Olivia watched them pull out of the driveway and waved to her kids. She got into her car and went about getting things ready for tomorrow.

A few hours later she made her way to the Grant household. She parked her car, made her way to the door and knocked. Fitz answered the door and ushered her inside.

"Where are my children?"

"They are with mom in the kitchen. They were helping her make dinner"

"I hope Liyah wasn't too much of a handful"

"She was ok. I am the only Grant she doesn't like. They already have my parents wrapped around their little fingers. They were so excited to meet them. The girls already have a shopping date with my mom planned"

"Oh my God" she said as they laughed

As they laughed the main door opened and in walked Mellie. She stood still as she watched her husband laugh with the woman he cheated her on with. Mellie was a lot of things but she wasn't a fool. She knew from the way that Olivia looked at Fitz that she harbored feeling for her husband but that didn't bother her since she was just a one night stand

"Olivia", Mellie said with a tight smile

"Mellie", Olivia replied with a tight smile of her own

Mellie walked into Fitz arms and lightly kissed him on his cheek

"Hello Mr. Grant"

"Hello Mrs. Grant"

It took Olivia all she had to not roll her eyes and vomit

"Where are the girls", Mellie asked Fitz completely ignoring Olivia

"They're with my mother, come on I will introduce you"

Fitz walked with Mellie to the kitchen and when they walked in Alex jumped out of the chair she was sitting on and hauled herself into her father's arms for the second time that day. She was enjoying having a dad.

"Hey baby girl, there is someone I want you to meet"

"Oh who?" she asked

"Alex, this is my wife Mellie"

Mellie extended her hand towards Alex.

"Hello Alex, I have heard so much about you"

"I haven't heard much about you", Alex said to Mellie

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Olivia, my dear", Elizabeth grant said as she walked towards her with her arms wide open to embrace her

"Mrs. Grant…"

"Oh stop with the Mrs. Grant, we are family after all"

"Elizabeth", she said with a smile

"It has been years. I wish we were seeing each other under different circumstances. I am so sorry for your loss"

"Thank you", she said as she eyes started building up with tears as they always did when she thought of her father

"Were you able to sort out everything for tomorrow? If you or the girls need anything please don't hesitate…"

"I will"

"Will you be staying for dinner? It's just about ready"

"I am so tired I was just going to get the girls so we could be on our way, tomorrow will be a long days for us. Where is Liyah", Olivia said looking around for her other daughter

"She just went to the bathroom quickly." Elizabeth said "Oh come on love, it will just be for a couple of hours. I am enjoying them so much and another thing, Is it alright with you if I take than shopping sometime during the week?"

"Ok I will stay for dinner. You're their grandmother; you can take them out anytime you want"

"That is music to my ears", she said as she clapped her hands together "Alex already told me which bag she wants me to buy her. Aaliyah is mad about shoes"

"They get that from me. But please don't go overboard. I know their taste can be quiet expensive"

"I have many birthdays to make up for"

"I hope Alex didn't say that to you. It's such an Alex thing to say", Olivia said laughing

"You know you're baby"

"She has a flare for the dramatic", Olivia said as she laughed and got on her toes to kiss her daughter who was in her father's arms

Liyah walked into the kitchen and when she saw her mother she hauled herself into her arms.

"Mommy"

"Hey baby girl", she said hugging her. "Your father wants you to meet someone"

"This is my wife Mellie", Fitz said as she smiled at his oldest

"Hello Aaliyah", Mellie said

"Hi, nice to meet you", Aaliyah replied. "Mommy we helped grandma cook dinner", Aaliyah continued as she turned her attention to her mother

"I heard. I am sure it will be the most delicious food I have ever tasted"

"Yes it will taste better than the food you cook", said Alex making everyone laugh

"Hey that's not true", Olivia said as she laughed as well

She really wasn't a good cook. She started learning how to cook when her girls arrived. Although she could survive just fine on take out for the rest life she didn't think that her kids would.

"Yes mommy"

"I am trying girls"

"Well dinner is ready, Olivia will you please help me take the food into the dining room", Elizabeth asked Olivia

"Sure"

Dinner was a lively affair. For those couple hours Olivia could forget the reason she was back. She laughed as Fitz parents told her what her kids had been up to during the day. They asked questions about the girls and Olivia regaled with all the antic they got up to that often got them into trouble. After dinner Olivia cleared the table and Fitz helped her. When they were in the kitchen, away from everyone Olivia decided to ask him how Mellie took everything

"So, it seems like Mellie took everything"

"Yeah"

"She is a better woman than I"

"I didn't tell her everything"

"What?"

"I didn't tell her the whole truth"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her that I only slept with you once. I couldn't hurt her by telling her I slept with you over and over"

"So you told her I was a one stand"

"Yes"

"So you don't want to hurt her but its ok to hurt me"

"Olivia you have to understand…"

"Understand what?"

Fitz didn't know what to say. The hurt he saw in her eyes was tearing him apart

"I don't mean to hurt you "

"Then why do you do it"

He said nothing

"You know what, it doesn't matter"

"Olivia", he said trying to stop her from walking away so he could somehow explain himself

"Don't touch me", she said walking away

As she was about to leave the kitchen she turned and looked at him

"You're the biggest asshole I have ever met. How I fell in love with you is beyond me. I hate you Fitz. I despise you but you know what, thank you for helping me to finally stop loving you. Thank you"

She walked into the lounge and told her girls it was time they went home. The girls said goodbye to their grandparents and their father. Fitz walked them out to the car.

"Olivia please don't hate me", he whispered so their kids wouldn't hear

She ignored him. They buckled the girls in the car and Olivia walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Olivia please talk to me", he said following her

"No"

"I am sorry"

"I don't care how sorry you are. You have made it clear on many occasions that you don't care and finally I see it"

"Liv…" he said his heart breaking

"Fuck off", she said as she got in the car drove out of the driveway


End file.
